From one aspect, the present invention relates to an underwater demolition device of the kind, hereinafter called the kind specified, comprising holding means for holding the device on a ferrous structure, an explosive charge, a detonator and control means for applying to the detonator at a selected time a firing signal to which the detonator responds by detonating the charge.
It is usual to establish between the charge, the detonator and control means of a device of the kind specified a relation in which the control means can fire the detonator to detonate the charge, that is to arm the device, only shortly before use.
The invention also relates to a combination of components of a device of the kind specified which are combined when these components are manufactured and are then transported and stored separately from at least the detonator, prior to use.